Cause You're Cute!
by SilverKitsune18
Summary: Hey teme, why do you keep staring at me? Because you're cute. Altough it didn't seem good, plz review!


**A/N: Hey there! I've been thinking about this for a while now. So, I decided to write it down. I hope you guys could give me a chance since this is my first fic. Anyway, this is NaruSasu(my favourite pairing) fic, if you don't like it, you don't have to read and you can leave. I hope you love it, plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Cause you're cute!" by SilverKitsune18**

**Naruto POV**

That's it! How long was he gonna stare at me? Ever since we waited for Kakashi-sensei at the bridge this morning, he's been staring at me! It's kind of freaky when someone kept staring at you. Anyway, why is he staring at me? It's not that I've done anything…yet, to upset him. And he kept looking at me with this particular glint in his eyes. Also, each time we came in contact, he'll regained his cool self and smirked. Oh, how I wish to wipe that smirk off his face. _(He looked cool, but a tinge of pink could be seen on his face. Which is, oblivious to our dear Naruto)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback(Normal POV)**

The morning was it just as usual, as Team 7 waited for their belovedKakashi-sensei who had no sense of time management at the bridge. After a few minutes, a blond mob of hair could be seen bouncing toward the bridge which was occupied by Haruno Sakura and the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Ohayo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted while bouncing in to sight.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Sakura answered. Sakura doesn't hate Naruto anymore and she had quit being one of Sasuke's rabid fangirl. She's now dating Rock Lee, Gai-look-alike and her two team-mates more like brothers to her.

"Hn." answered the stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ano sa! Ano sa, yesterday Iruka-sensei treated me 10 bowls of ramen!" Naruto told her giving her his fox-like grin.

Sighed, "Hai, hai, Naruto-kun. I know, I pass by after doing a little shopping for my mother. Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun…?" waving her hands in front of Naruto dazed face.

"Ah, hai. Sakura-chan, did you say something?"

'_For a while there, I get a feeling someone was staring at me. But the only one behind me was that Sasuke-teme. No way, maybe I was imagining things. Yeah, that's it!' _

"Aii… Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, nobody in particular. _(Don't ask a stupid question.)_

"Dunno. He's always late, and he always used some lame excuses. I wonder what excuse he is going to use this time." As Sakura ended her talks, a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

After the smoke faded, there stood Kakashi reading his pervert book.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi, not even sparing a glance towards his students.

"YOU'RE LATE!" was the spontaneous he received from both Naruto and Sakura while pointing their index fingers towards him. But this time, he only late for 30 minutes.

"Ma, ma…I was late because I was feeding my Dolphin-chan." Kakashi said using a tone of happiness as his only visible eye curving upward indicating that he's smiling.

'_Ugh, even when I already knew about their relationship I still stand when he flirt with Iruka-sensei. And I still couldn't believe Iruka-sensei would choose someone like him as his mate. What does this pervert have anyway?_' thought Naruto as his sensei told them something.

"Naruto! Are you or are you not hearing what I'm saying?!" shouted Kakashi right into his student ear.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to shout right into my ear." replied the said student as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Sooo, what are you saying back there?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head. _(Why doesn't he ever pay attention to what people are saying?)_

"…" you can see Kakashi's only visible eyebrow twitched, irritated by his student's attitude.

Sighing, Kakashi began to talk again. "I said, today we have no missions. So, we gonna split into two teams and sparing."

'_Please, please make me pair up with Sakura-chan rather than that non-good Sasuke-teme.' _prayed Naruto clapping both of his hand together.

But it seems like he's run out of luck. "Sasuke will pair up with Naruto and Sakura will pair up with me. Now go to your place." Kakashi announced not leaving his gazed from his porn book.

**End of flashback.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After sparring, Kakashi and Sakura each went their way leaving Naruto and Sasuke still sparring.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. What it is, dobe?"

"Why you…don't call me that teme!" Naruto jumped and launched a fist to his opponent.

"Hn. Whatever. What is it that you want to say earlier…dobe?" smirked Sasuke. _Ooh, how he love to taunt the fox boy. _

"You! Never mind."

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows after hearing that. He held the fox boy's wrists and demanded causing the kyuubi vessel to flinch a bit. "What is it?"

"Um…I just want to know, why…um, you keep staring at me ever since this morning at the bridge…" Naruto asks while lowering his sapphire gaze to the floor, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

'_I hope he know about my feelings for him.' _thought both of the blushing shinobi.

"Because you're cute." replied the Uchiha in monotone voice.

"WH-what?" whispered the blushing madly Naruto tilting his head a little meeting the obsidian eyes of his crush. Surely didn't see that coming.

"I said, I kept staring at you because you're cute, usuratonkachi." cupping the fox boy chin, he bought both of their face together for a liplock.

After sharing a passionate kiss, both shinobi were panting.

"Sooo, (pant) does this mean you too (pant) had a crush on me?" asked the cute blond staring at the Uchiha like a lost puppy.

"No, I'm just toying with you. Of course, I love you, stupid!" snapped Sasuke impatiently, slightly dreading about how stupid his crush was. Then, he pulled the started blond onto his lap and crushed their lips together hungrily.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching them intensively.

'_Hohoho, this is even better then reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. I wonder what Ruka-chan reactions would be considering he's a bit possessive of Naruto'_

**(owari)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope u all enjoyed. I'm still new at this so I hope u would spare me. Anyway, plz review. Arigato.


End file.
